


i've tasted blood and i want more

by alianora



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," Kurt said sharply, shoving Dave again with his hands still locked around the jacket.  "You do not get to threaten me. You do not get to scare me anymore."  He leaned closer, his face so close that Dave could almost taste him again.  "We will do this my way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've tasted blood and i want more

"If you even lay a finger on me, I'll stop."

The words hovered in the air between them, and Dave fought the immediate urge to push the smaller boy away.

Kurt Hummel was standing bare inches away, his chest almost brushing Dave's, and his eyes were startlingly blue in his too pale face. Spots of color flushed the top of his cheeks, and he was breathing heavily.

This was not what Dave had expected after everything had fallen apart in the locker room the day before. Dave had expected to come back to school to amused looks and whispered rumors, and the lack of them left an uneasy lump in his throat that grew throughout the day.

Kurt Hummel had been standing at his locker when Dave approached, and his face was blank and unreadable when Dave had spoken to him.

 _You kissed me._

The words whispered through Dave's mind again, and he shivered, both from fear and from unwanted arousal. His eyes were locked with Kurt's, and he sucked in a breath desperately, feeling lightheaded.

Dave hadn't even thought when Kurt had said that. He had grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him into an empty classroom, tugging Kurt closer than he should have, but he wasn't prepared for the flash of anger in Hummel's eyes.

"Stop it, Karofsky," he had snapped, yanking his arm out of Dave's too tight hold. Dave numbly noticed the red marks standing out around his slender wrist from where Dave's fingers had been. "If you want to talk to me, you are not going to push me around." He had paused, blue eyes flickering with something Dave couldn't identify. "You don't get to push me around anymore. Not ever."

Dave's mind had raced. This was it. Hummel was going to tell the whole world what had happened, how Hummel had been there, angry and flushed and too close, and pushed Dave into kissing him.

Dave had shaken his head, "Blackmail?" he had snarled. "I'll kill you first."

The sharp shove to this chest had surprised him, and he looked down in surprise. Kurt's fingers were clenched so tight around Dave's jacket that Kurt's knuckles stood out in stark white. The look on the boy's face stopped Dave's words in his throat.

"No," Kurt said sharply, shoving Dave again with his hands still locked around the jacket. "You do not get to threaten me. You do not get to scare me anymore." He leaned closer, his face so close that Dave could almost taste him again. "We will do this my way."

"Your way?" Dave had scoffed. "No one will believe anything you say about me." He deliberately mocked the smaller boy, taking a step closer. "They'll say you're lying. That _you_ kissed me." Dave smirked and whispered, "Everyone knows you're a fag."

Dave was so focused on Hummel's eyes that he nearly missed the triumphant smile that twisted Kurt's face.

"Yes," he said quietly, "But who knows about you?" Kurt slid his hands up Dave's chest caressingly. "Who knows about how much you want me to kiss you?" Kurt touched Dave's throat with soft hands and leaned up to whisper into Dave's ear. "Who knows what else you want me to do to you?"

Dave was frozen. Hummel's breath was warm against his neck, and Kurt's fingers flickered down the collar of his shirt, barely making contact with the skin beneath before fluttering away. A shiver worked its way down Dave's back, even as Kurt's fingers continued their light dance across his chest and shoulders. He should push Kurt away - grab his hands and shove the boy backwards into the locker. He should demand Kurt stop touching him, back away, leave, and never look back.

His hands curled into fists and his eyes dropped closed, instead. He found that he was tilting his head to the side to give Hummel more room, more _skin_ to touch, and his heart was beating in time with the warm air ghosting over his adam's apple.

"Do you want me to touch you, Karofsky?" The question was a whisper as Hummel's nose grazed his ear. Kurt's hands slid back down Dave's chest and slipped under his letterman's jacket to settle on his waist as Kurt pressed close against him. By the weight against him, Hummel was standing on tiptoes in order to reach his ear.

Dave's voice was gone. He had no power over his own body anymore. He couldn't even manage to open his eyes. Kurt was stroking the skin of his back lightly through his tshirt, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"You have to tell me," Hummel said. A smirk that Dave could hear was in his voice. "After all, I am a _fag_. Everybody knows we will go after any straight guy. Oh, but you aren't exactly straight, are you?"

Dave couldn't stop the low moan when Hummel dragged his lips across Dave's jaw.

"Tell me, Karofsky." Kurt's hands had wandered down to Dave's waist and were flirting with the hem of his shirt. Kurt's voice took on a sing song quality. "Tell me what you want."

Dave forced his eyes open, blinking hard to get himself to focus, to look at Kurt Hummel's face. Somehow, his own hands were reaching out for Kurt's hips, and he pulled them back. Kurt was looking at him intensely. Eyes shockingly blue, and lips close enough that if he leaned forward just a tiny bit, he would be able to kiss. And Hummel wasn't pulling away. Wasn't pushing him away this time.

"Please," Dave managed through his dry throat. He licked his lips, noticing how Kurt's eyes flickered down to watch his tongue, and tried again. "Please, I want.."

"Want what, Karofsky?" asked Kurt, his face slightly taunting. "Want the homo to touch you? Want the ladyboy to run his hands all over your body?" He nipped at Dave's neck lightly. "Want _me_ to show you the difference between making out with a girl.." He pressed even closer to Dave, "and making out with a man?"

Dave nearly whimpered at the heat between them. "Yes," he gasped. "Yes, I want that. Want you.." he faltered for a second, remembering that Hummel was still _Hummel_ and a guy, but he forced the thought away. He curled his fingers into the fabric of his jeans to keep himself from touching. "I want..want. Touch me." He was almost pleading.

Dave closed his eyes at the triumph in Kurt's smile.

END


End file.
